


Curse

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: “You just — you insulted her father!”or in which the brothers are at a wedding and Sirius is not having it.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461430
Kudos: 22





	Curse

“What the fuck was that for?”

“I have no idea what you are on about.”

“You just - you insulted her father!”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“ _Lie to her?!_ ”

“So, what you are saying is: you wanted me to lie to her face?”

“Yes, Sirius. That would have been better, yeah.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, _you fucking idiot_ , I’m cursed at the moment, which means, I’m incapable of lying. So, again: what was I supposed to fucking do, Regulus?” 

“Merlin, she’s going to kill me.”

“Shouldn’t have brought me with you to this stupid wedding.”

“Sirius, you were the one who _insisted_ to come with me.” 

“Yeah. That was before I found out there wouldn’t be a fucking wedding cake.”


End file.
